herofandomcom-20200223-history
Edge Master
The''' Edge Master''' is a supporting character in the Soulcalibur series. He is and Elderly Man who lives in the ruins of a temple located in the Himalayas. In battle, he uses almost every character's fighting styles by switching between them randomly between rounds. He is voiced by T.J. Storm. Personality The Edge Master is an elderly, but wise, calm, and collected Master of the Fighting Arts. He takes the training of his disciples (such as Kilik) very seriously, often times battling for weeks on end and occassionally using opponents whom he intentionally disguises so that his disciples can preparefor battle against unsuspecting opponents. Alongside Sophitia and Taki, he is one of the few people in the world who knows of Soul Edge's true intentions,and that the cursed sword really is evil. History ''Soulcalibur'' EdgeMaster's past is largely arcane, but what is known about him is that he is skilled witha number of weapons, and is able to take on almost any opponent who challenges him to battle. Before its destruction, he served as an advisor and occassionally a teacher at the Ling-Sheng Su Temple, and would train the inheritors of the scared artifacts of the temple to use them more effectively in combat. After the Evil Seed took thelives of many of the temple's inhabitants. Edge Master burned the temple to the ground. He then took Kilik, the only other survivor of the incident to his residence atop the Himalayas and began training him to perfect his skills with Kali-Yuga. During his training, EdgeMaster revealed to Kilik that Kali-Yuga was essentially a seed for a new Soul Edge if anyone otherthan himself wielded it, and to avoid going insane by the cursed sword's influence, Kilik was required to wear the scared mirror Dvapara-Yuga at all costs. Once Kilik's training was complete, he tasked him to locate and destroy the cursed Sword and prevent another Evil Seed from happening again. Afterwards, the Edge Master went out of hiding and embarked on a new quest... ''Soulcalibur II'' Following this unknown quest, the Edge Master returned to the ruins and gave a successful Chai Xianghua a new weapon named No Name to replace her old one, which had mysteriously disappered after destorying Nightmare and Soul Edge. He then began training Kilik once more before he embarked on another quest to destroy Soul Edge, after learning that the cursed sword remained intact. ''Soulcalibur III'' After a wounded Kilik returned from his quest after losing a battle against Zasalamel , the Edge Master treated his disciple's wounds before continuing to train him. For three months, Kilik endured special rituals to help purify him of the evil energy within his body. Eventually, Kilik was able to successfully perform a purifying blow against his master, . Despite his disciple being wounded in the process, the Edge Master aknowledged that Kilik had been completely cleansed of the evil sword's energy, before Kilik was task once more to locateand destroy Soul Edge once more. Later on, the Edge Master encountered Seong Mi-Na, who challenged the old warrior to a battle. The Edge Master agreed and easily defeated her, before agreeing to train her to better perfect her skills. During the time, Seong Mi-Na and the Edge Master traded stories about their adventures and exploits, but the Edge Master grew concerned when he learn that his new disciple was seeking to find Soul Edge. He quickly warned her that the sword was not what it seemed, and that it was truly evil. Afterwards, SeongMi-Na left the Edge Master on her quest, heeding the master's words of caution carefully. ''Soulcalibur IV'' Edge Master is briefly mentioned as to have witnessed Angol Fear's arrival to Earth. He witnessed the alien's actions, but did yield against her in any form. ''Soulcalibur V'' Many years later, Edge Master trained Maxi to counter the evil sword's influence after the latter had been embedded with a shard of the cursed sword many years earlier. After Maxi succeeded, Edge Master then tasked him to deliver Kilik'sold weapon Kali-Yuga to his son Xiba and to train him on how to use it properly, to which Maxi agreed. ''Soulcalibur VI'' In an alternate timeline, the Edge Master once again trains Kilik to perfect his skills with Kali-Yuga and tasks him to destroy the evil sword before another Evil Seed wreck havoc across the world once more. In the Libra of Souls campaign, the protagonist encounters him while they past throught he Himalayas on their quest to kill Azwel and stop the Ultimate Seed. He has them spar against Kilik before the latter sets out on his quest to destroy Soul Edge. Later on,he tasks them to battle Kilik once more to him with his process of purifying himself of the evil sword's influence. Despite being a much tougher challenge, the protagonist prevails and defeats Kilik once more. The Edge Master will later contact the protagonist to return to his temple, where he will reunite them with Geralt of Rivia and request that the two battle against each other. The protagonist defeats Geralt, who then wishies them good luck on their journey, hoping that they will cross paths again in the future. Once the protagonist max out their skill with a particular weapon, he Edge Master will contact them toreturn back to his temple; there he will task them to travel to a specific located and battle an ancient warrior who is amasterof the weapon that the protagonist is using, and defeat them to obtain full mastery with their weapon. Trivia *Algol, Devil Jin, and Ezio Auditore da Firenze are the only fighting styles Edge Master will not use in battle. Naviagtion Category:Male Category:Soul Calibur Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Mentor Category:Wise Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Warriors Category:Selfless Category:Fighter Category:Successful Category:Nameless Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Determinators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Master Orator Category:Outright